


It's a Trap

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A/U, Dirty Talk, F/F, Smut, possibly g!p or strap on not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Season1 Episode17: Laura plans to capture Carmilla but she ends up captured instead.*Dirty talk and possibly g!p or strap-on in later chapters*For those of you who suggested these prompts~





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~indicates POV change  
> It's probably gonna be a couple chapters, maybe 3 or 4 depends if I feel like it.  
> This chapter is just mainly just setting the scene so no smut yet!(;
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the show or its characters

_Laura_

I am dressed in a white strapless top with puffy sleeves, my hair pulled in a ponytail to one side. 

Looking at the camera, I declare, "Behold! Vampire bait! Yeah! I point to myself. "Danny took one look and said: You look like you're about to flee your brooding lover across the moors. Which is accurate."

I rethink that statement and specify,"The fluffy sleeves thing, not the brooding lover thing. That's not a thing." 

Because that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? Nope, I have never thought of Carmilla as my lover, nope. Never imagined her running her hands across my skin… 

Shaking my head, I tell myself that I am ready to capture a vampire. 

"So the plan is to hit the luau, hang for a while, roast some marshmallows, lure Carmilla away so that Danny and the Zetas can grab her. Not end up digested in the process. Fingers crossed on that last part." I really hope that I won't get eaten. 

As the last sentence leaves my mouth, the door opens and Carmilla strolls in.

I turn around to face her, attempting to be causal. _Show time._

The doors shuts quietly behind her. 

"Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice?" Carmilla drawls, appraising me as she walks towards me and takes a seat on her bed. 

A grin creeps up on my face before I can stop it. I try to change the subject, "I'm not the one in the corset. Which…wow." I can't help but run my eyes across her body, lingering on her chest and her legs in those tight leather pants. 

That's when I noticed she's carrying some champagne and two glasses. 

"Also, what's happening there?" 

"Well, the more I thought about a bonfire with those lackwits, the less interested I was." Carmilla replies as she pours champagne in a glass, handing one to me. 

Tentatively, I reach out and take it.

She then pours one for herself and resumes speaking,"Parties should be a shimmering moment of possibility, not a collection of brutes around a piece of flaming driftwood. So, I brought the party here." Carmilla sets the bottle down. 

"The party being dancing in the hallway and ludicrously expensive champagne… Where did you even find that?" I ask incredulously. 

"I have my methods," Carmilla pauses for a while. "They served champagne at the first party I ever attended."

I am hanging on to her every word. 

"You say that like it was a hundred years ago," I utter softly before setting down my glass of champagne, which I have not even taken a sip of. 

She scoffs more to herself than at me,"Feels like more than that. Like something seen underwater from a great distance." She looks down at the glass full of liquid and trails off, shaking her head. "God I'm a nostalgic idiot tonight."

Carmilla looks at me and frowns.  
"You're not wearing your charm." She sounds a bit panicked. 

I search my brain for a logical excuse, "Oh. Yes! It just … didn't go with my outfit." 

"Well, you shouldn't've taken it off. It's not gonna work if you're not wearing it." Carmilla places her own glass down on the desk and looks slightly troubled. 

"Oh, I'll be sure to tie on my cool batwing bracelet first thing," I laugh nervously.

Now she sounds a bit hurt, "If you didn't like it, you could've just said something."

I immediately feel bad but then I think of those missing girls, the whole reason that I'm doing this. I don't know why I still try to placate her. 

"No, I-I totally liked it. It was really nice of you to think of me." 

I try to remain calm as I take my phone out, scrolling for Danny's name in my contacts. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Uh, just texting Danny and the girls, seeing if maybe they wanna join—"

Carmilla snatches my phone just as I begin to type. 

"Hey!" I protest. 

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing you tonight." Her voice drops and octave lower and she stares directly into my eyes. 

I am speechless for a second before I try to joke, "That'd sound more flattering if it didn't makes me sound like a canapé."

When Carmilla chuckles, it's low and deep, and it sends shivers down my spine. 

She looks down at my phone and types too quickly for me to see what she writes. 

"Gimme my phone back! What'd you write?"

She somehow fits my phone in those tight pants and nonchalantly responds, "Oh you know, I told Xena that you're fine and that there's no need for her and those idiot frat boys to come to your rescue because you were mistaken and your roommate isn't a vampire. You just had an overactive imagination and would try to get catch up on some assignments."

"You—what?" How could she have figured it out? "She'll never believe you!" I try to convince myself that everything will be okay. 

"She doesn't have to, cupcake. I made sure we weren't bothered." Carmilla winks. 

"What'd you do to them?" I jump up from my chair and exclaim angrily. 

"Calm down there, sweetheart." She holds both hands in front of her mockingly, still sitting there all calm and collected. "They're fine, just sleeping it off. Tomorrow they'll wake up with a massive headache and no memory of what happened. When the ginger giant wakes up, she'll see your text and everything will be fine. " She smirks arrogantly and I want to wipe it off her face. 

My shoulders sag in relief when I hear that they're not hurt. Then I remember the predicament that I am currently in. There's no one to call for help. I'm trapped. With a vampire. Alone. 

My heart thuds loudly and I can hear the sound of blood rushing in my ears. 

Making a split second decision, I try to run to the door and get as far away from the vampire as I can. 

Carmilla is there in front of me before I can even blink. 

She grips my waist firmly and throws me over her shoulder, her hands slide down and hold me in place. 

I flail and struggle to get out of her grasp. 

I can smell her scent because she is so close. I am afraid…but at the same time, I am not. And that's what worries me. 

Carmilla turns and carries me toward her bed while I continue to struggle and start to cry for help. 

"Help! Let me go!"

At the edge of my bed, she spots some rope that I forgot to hide and picks it up. _Damn it! How could I have been so careless?_

I can't see it but I'm sure an evil grin appears on Carmilla. 

"Some rope. How awfully convenient."

A pale hand covers the camera as they pass and the video feed is suddenly cut. The screen turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~indicates POV change  
> Kinda rushed this, hopefully I did ok

_Carmilla_

Once I secure Laura to the bed, I lean back and look at her. Her arms and legs are tied to the bed, arms above her head. I've taken off both our shoes and found some scarves to make sure she won't hurt herself. 

I admire her tenacity and how she fights back. I've lived a long time and I've learned that all sparks can be put out. But now's not the time for that.

The girl keeps yelling and threatening me but I am sure no one can hear her because the sound of her voice is drowned out by the loud beat of music outside. 

It is slightly annoying though, but in the end, I decide not to gag her because I want to hear her when I make her scream my name. 

I know what will make her stop screeching. 

Slowly, I pull my corset over my head, making sure that she can see the muscles on my stomach flex. 

That gets her attention immediately. She gapes at me, her mouth opening and shutting wordlessly. Her wide eyes travel down my torso and I swear that her gaze sears through me even though I have not felt anything in a long time. 

"Do you like what you see, cutie?" I smile cockily, trying not to show how she affects me. 

Her eyes turn defiant as she stares me down. But I know how she looked at me. I can feel her heart beating faster, not only from fear, but from excitement.

My bare breasts are revealed to her.   
Under the cool air and her scorching gaze, my nipples harden. 

Laura's wide eyes can't help themselves and flicker down to my chest; she has stopped struggling now. 

I bring my hands up and cup my breasts, thumbs brushing over the stiff points.

Taking a deep breath, I smell her the intoxicating scent of her arousal. I close my eyes and just breathe it in. 

"W-what are you doing?" Laura gasps out.

I don't answer her. Instead, my hands travel down from my chest, to my stomach, until they reach the top of my pants. My gaze flies open to meet hers as I undo the zipper and peel the leather pants off me, revealing a black thong. 

"We're going to have lots of fun tonight, buttercup." I discard my clothes in a pile on her bed. 

I watch as Laura swallows and with my incredible eyesight, I can see her pupils dilate. 

"Those missing girls…what did you do to them?" Laura demands breathily. "What are you going to do to me?" She manages to croak out. 

I don't want to talk about them. Not now anyways. All I want to do is to hear the sounds that sweet little Laura makes when she comes. 

"You wanna know what I'm going to do you?" I sultrily reply. 

Laura doesn't answer. She tries to remain unaffected but I know she wants me.

I crawl onto the bed towards her until my knees are on either side of her upper thighs, my breasts brushing her covered chest. I can see every detail on that perfect face of hers, can feel the warm puffs of her breath on my face. 

Our gazes lock for a second and I lean closer until my mouth hovers above her ear. My hand reaches up to her caramel locks, undoing the hair tie and letting her mane flow down her shoulders. 

"I'm going to fuck you, Laura." Her name easily rolls off my tongue. I let those words sink in for a moment and then continue. 

"First with my mouth, then with my fingers. And then maybe if you're a good girl, I'm gonna fuck you with my cock."

With that said, my hands paw at her chest. Immediately, I realize that she's not wearing a bra. 

"Fuck, buttercup," I gasp out. 

In one quick motion, I rip her shirt in half, baring her breasts. The shredded remains of her shirt lay at her sides. 

Laura gasps out, the first sound she's made in a while but she doesn't protest.

"You have perfect tits. I'm wondering how they're gonna look in my mouth."

~~~

I can't speak. I can't breathe. I can't think. All I can do is feel. Carmilla's hands are like magic and her voice is like liquid sex. 

_Take my pants off and touch me_ , I want to say. But my voice refuses to obey. I stubbornly stay silent, not wanting to acknowledge the power she has over me, but I know it's a battle I'm going to lose. 

I can only watch as her dark head dips down towards my right breast. Her tongue licks around my areola, once, twice before sucking it into her mouth. 

"You taste so good. But I think your pussy's gonna taste even better, sweetheart." Carmilla murmurs around my nipple. 

I moan in response to her vulgar language. 

Carmilla lets it go with a pop and switches to the other one. 

By now, the missing girls and Danny and the others don't even cross my mind. I'm tied up, helpless, unable to get free, and a sexy vampire is about to ravage me. And I want it. So badly. 

I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, my arms and legs pulling against the ropes and scarves, not because I want to get away. But because it adds to the thrill. When I open them, I meet Carmilla's dark eyes. 

~~~

I can see the change in Laura's eyes. She wants this, wants me. 

My tongue swirls around her nipple as one of my hands reaches up to squeeze her breast before letting go. 

I move up until my own breasts are dangling above her face. 

"Suck my tits, baby." 

Laura envelopes my nipple in her warm mouth and I groan as I pull her head closer. 

"I love the way my tits look in your mouth," I moan out. 

She does the same to my other nipple as I grind my thong-covered center over her stomach. 

I pull back and Laura tries to reach up but is held down by her restraints. 

"So eager," I purr and reach back to cup her denim covered crotch. 

"Take—them—off!" Laura gasps out, the first words she has spoken in a while. 

I had planned to tease her, but it seems that neither of us can wait any longer. 

So I take off her pants, pulling her soaked panties down with them. Then I remove my thong and toss it aside. 

Now, Laura is spread out in front of me naked. My eyes hungrily roam her body. I can smell her desire. 

Slowly, I descend down until my head is between her thighs. 

~~~

I am a quivering mess. 

"You're dripping," Carmilla murmurs as she closely inspects my sex. 

I should be embarrassed but I'm not.   
"You smell wonderful, cupcake. I can't wait to taste you."

Carmilla opens me up with two fingers, sticks her tongue out and licks. 

I moan and my hips jerk up in response. 

"You taste so good, like honey. I want you to come on my tongue." 

Her tongue suddenly thrusts inside me. Again and again. 

I am caught in the endless vortex that is her mouth which threatens to consume me. 

My hips rise off the bed, trying to thrust in time with her tongue but she keeps me still with a hand on my stomach. 

Carmilla's thumb reaches up to rub my sensitive clit and it's so good. 

"Yes! More! Faster! Please!" I scream and make incoherent sounds. 

She hums, sending vibrations while her tongue keeps moving in a never-ending rapid pace and the dam of pleasure building inside me breaks. 

"Carmilla!" I cry out and tug furiously against the binds as I come. 

Before I can come down from my high, her tongue is out of me in a flash and two fingers replace it, driving in and out of me with supernatural speed. 

I am so wet that they just slide right in. 

"I love how you clench around my fingers," Carmilla confesses. "You're gonna come for me again, aren't you, sweetie?"

"Yes, yes!" I sob. 

And when she curls her fingers and her mouth covers my clit, I tumble over the edge again, screaming her name a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap-on chapter coming up next~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ indicates POV change  
> \---indicates page break
> 
> Sorry for le mistakes

Striding over to the closet, I retrieve the black harness and an equally black dildo, which is slightly thick and about 7 inches long. 

I put on the harness and position the dildo so that the base rubs against my clit. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Laura craning her head with a hungry expression on her face and I smirk.

With swagger, I walk back over to her and climb onto the bed between her legs. Laura is a sight to behold. Her arms and legs are still tied and spread and her face is flushed with a glow that hints at a powerful orgasm. I love how wet she still is and I tell her so. 

"You've been such a good girl so I think you've earned this. Are you ready for my cock, baby?" I rub the head of my cock up and down her slit, coating it in her juices. 

"Yes!" Laura desperately cries. 

"Yes what, sweetie?"

"Yes, I want your cock! Fuck me, Carmilla!" 

I position it at her entrance and watch as my dick sinks into her, inch by inch.

"That's it, baby. Take all of me in."

Laura thrusts her hips forward, trying to get me to slide in her faster but I grabs ahold of her hips and continue in a slow, leisurely pace until I am inside her all the way. 

"I love how your tight pussy grips my cock." I growl as I fuck her in long, deep strokes. 

Laura moans in agreement. 

"How do you feel? How does my cock feel in you?"

"F-full. It's so good. Fuck me harder."

Those words spur me on and I increase my speed, slamming into her with greater force. My clit is on fire, the base pressing into me with frightening accuracy. I am close, but I want to make Laura come before I let myself go.

The bed creaks with the force of my thrusts and I hope it doesn't break. Fear that I may be too rough, I'm just about to slow down but then Laura says again and again, "Don't stop!"

She repeats it like a mantra so who am I to go against her wishes?

My hands move up to palm her breasts, pinching her nipples as my cock continues to slickly slide in and out of her. Right now, I wish that I had a real cock so I could actually feel me inside her, could feel her squeezing me tightly. 

"S-so close, Carm. Rub my clit." Laura whispers pleadingly, her voice so full of need. 

Her heartbeat is off the charts and I feel a ridiculous sense of pride that I can reduce her to this begging, pleading mess. 

A hand lowers down to her folds and I drag my thumb over her clit in quick circular motions. 

~~~

When I come, it feels like I am flying. Carmilla is hitting that spot inside me just right. I am fixated on the sight of Carmilla above me, watching her pound into me, her hips flexing, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Her eyes are dark and feral, reminding me of a dangerous animal. 

What I wouldn't give to take a picture of this moment. 

One of her hand continues to manipulate my breasts, pinching my nipples, pleasure melding with delicious pain. 

I hear my own heavy breathing, my chest flushing a light pink. 

"Kiss me," I breathe out, wanting to be even closer and connected to Carm. 

Our lips meets as my body stiffens and I feel my muscles contract over and over. Carmilla continues to thrust into me, prolonging my pleasure and searching for her own. 

I seem to lose track of time and in the distance, I hear Carmilla grunt as she reaches her own completion. 

After I stop trembling, she carefully slides out of me and I wince slightly because I feel very sensitive and I just know I am going to be very sore tomorrow. 

She removes the strap-on and tosses it aside. When I see her face, I know that we're not quite done yet. I want to touch her but at the same time, I like how she takes control. 

"This is what you do to me." Carmilla straddles my head and I can see that she is glistening, her folds swollen and pink.

I want to taste her, to feel her come in my mouth. 

She lowers herself down on my face.  
"Pinch me if you need some air, sweetheart."

I stick out my tongue and let her do all the work. 

She humps against my face, rotating her hips to allow my tongue to work it's magic on her. 

My nose bumps against her clit with every movement and soon, I can feel that she is close. 

"Oh yeah. Suck my clit, baby."

I pull her swollen pearl into my mouth and suck, flicking it with my tongue as fast as I can. 

The death grip that Carmilla has on the headboard tightens and it is close to the point of cracking. 

Carmilla's whole body convulses above me and my name falls from her glorious lips. It's so amazing to watch her come apart. 

Her juices spurt all into my mouth and all over my face but I don't care.

Nothing matters except making Carmilla come again. 

~~~

I untie Laura and clean her with a warm washcloth before taking her into my arms, watching as she fights to stay awake. 

"Don't leave me," she whispers, voice laden with fatigue. 

"I won't," I vow quietly with conviction, pulling the covers over both of us. 

I know that tomorrow, she'll be full of questions but I'll be prepared. It's terribly sappy, but for her, I'd do anything.

\--- The Next Day ---

So I tell her. About those missing girls, about me, about Elle, about my mother. And it's just so freeing to get it all off my chest. 

Someway, somehow I fell in love with this nerdy human girl and I am not going to let anyone take her away from me.

Whatever consequences come tomorrow or any day in the future, so be it. 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works.  
> Carmilla's POV next.


End file.
